monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Kakuen
Encyclopedia Entry Monkey beastmen native to the Mist Continent. They form troops and live deep in the mountains. They can freely leap about between trees with their light body and dexterous hands and feet. They use their long tail for maintaining balance in the treetops, and other than that, they can use it to hang by wrapping it around a branch; they also specialize in a form of martial arts using this durable tail. Out of all the beastmen, they are regarded as being closer to human, and they have extremely high intelligence. Nevertheless, they have a rough disposition, and an arrogant, selfish personality. Prioritizing their own desires, they often treat humans with a disparaging attitude. On the other hand, they are highly lustful and curious; when breeding season comes around they become very interested in the bodies of human men and mating, and they will kidnap and violate them. They are cunning due to their high intellect, and when dealing with a human man who strikes their fancy they won't flatter him, instead assuming a teasing attitude. They will sexually assault their target when they feel like mating, but they have a difficult time enduring pleasure; so it is said that once they learn what feels good, they just repeat that again and again. If they mate with a human man even once, their mind becomes obsessed with it. They'll end up spending all day on top of human men continuously shaking their hips like a monkey. What's more, those individuals who become interested in a specific human man will masturbate while thinking of that man. Regardless of whether they've actually mated with him or not, they'll think about the man whenever they have a free moment and inch their hands towards their lower abdomen and tail; proceeding to make a lot of wet noises. After learning the taste of their husband with their body in this manner, they become a prisoner of the pleasure, and are completely unable to control their insatiable lust and desire; becoming exactly like a monkey in heat. Just from being around their husband their lust swells up as their body seeks pleasure, and they'll become unable to think of anything but mating with their husband. Even just being touched or catching their scent will cause them to become unable to control their lust, and leap at their husband to mate with him. After ending up like this, no matter how smart they are, they're still monkeys after all. So, if one suggestively alludes to mating and pleasure, it will make them easier to control; and it will become easy for a husband to take charge, both in life and sex. After living with them for a while, a man will, just like them, gradually become unable to endure lust and pleasure. They will end up leading a hedonistic lifestyle, going at it like monkeys. It will be much the same for a human woman living among a troop as well, and she'll progressively become unable to control her increasing lust. She'll start to smile in a lascivious manner, exuding carnal passion. Then her body and heart will change into a "kakuen". They are not a race that is all adept at converting human women into monsters, nor do they excel at manipulating demonic energy, and yet, it's easy for monsterization to occur. It is said that they could easily influence humans because their demonic energy is highly compatible with humans, but according to another explanation, a susceptibility to pleasure and a lack of self-control such as what they exhibit is something that is originally inborn in humans as well. So because humans and kakuen are closely related, if a human crosses a certain line they can easily fall as a monkey. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time it's “kakuen”, a lustful monkey that kidnaps men during mating season. Their disposition is rough, and uninhibited, and they're lustful like monkeys. They're problem children that mock humans, but it appears they have a certain bad habit, or perhaps weak point(?).....Kakuen |-|JP= 今回は、性欲旺盛で繁殖期には男を攫ったりしちゃうお猿さん、「カク猿（カクエン）」です。 気性が荒く奔放で、猿のごとき性欲を持ち、人間を小ばかにしたりもする問題児ですが、 彼女達にはとある大きな悪癖というか、弱点（？）がある様で…… Trivia *This Monster is based upon the Jueyuan (Kakuen in Japanese) of Chinese legends. They are monkey like creatures known for kidnapping and raping human women.The Jueyuan Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= 1428269598387.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Kakuen.jpg |Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= kakuen52.png|By https://www.deviantart.com/darkereve/art/Hot-Spring-Competition-546709901 DarkerEve 55241232_p1_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=55241232 Niwatori Gunsou tumblr_nob692UiU71qh6xj2o1_1280.jpg|By http://nerdbaynensfw.tumblr.com/post/118893511980/nerdbayne-finished-with-the-jueyuan nerdbayne 54472962_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=54472962 1480883871834.jpg|By http://ittla.tumblr.com/post/154044081206/mge-kakuen-commission ittla C0_w3tcVIAA2MTq.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/815134923585560577 1483659107834.jpg tumblr_ojvowcvMLt1w2lojbo1_1280.jpg 63e2f5a89643a8fd976ca2712aaa3c5302c1bfad2ea47c6eff34463a2f04c126.png|A JoJo reference Xn4gDCf.jpg 21527ad9-e876-4393-ad6b-95dfd018a01c.jpg Kakuen doodle fc.png|Playful Kakuen by https://www.deviantart.com/a-certain-succubus 77283423_p0.png|by Nav References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Apeman Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Mist Continent Category:Cheerful Category:Selfish Category:Lustful